wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck's Brother/Transcript
Transcript for Chuck's Brother Narrator: It’s a beautiful day in the city-- uh-oh… (Scene: the National National Bank. Amazing Rope Guy is rappelling down the side of it.) Narrator: Okay, so our city isn’t crime-free, but that’s why we have WordGirl! (WordGirl and Huggy appear, and she hovers above Amazing Rope Guy.) Narrator: Another reason for other cities to be-- envious. WordGirl: Ohh… thank you! (in a commanding voice) Stop right there, Amazing Rope Guy, you’re under arrest! (She grabs the rope and flies up. The expression on Amazing Rope Guy’s face changes to despair as he is pulled up with the rope.) WordGirl: Ha! It looks like Amazing Rope Guy is at the end of his rope! Narrator: Oh boy. WordGirl: What? Narrator: “End of his rope?” Hmph, kind of obvious, don’t you think? WordGirl: Oh, you’re just envious of my clever wordplay. Would you like to try? Narrator: (clears his throat) While WordGirl ties up loose ends with Amazing Rope Guy... (She delivers Amazing Rope Guy to the police.) Narrator: '''...let’s skip over to Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy’s basement lair, and see what’s swinging. '''WordGirl: Come on, Huggy. (She flies away with Huggy.) Narrator: Who’s envious now? (Scene: Chuck’s basement. On the table is a multi-level sandwich, with a decoration of WordGirl’s face drawn in ketchup.) Chuck: I am Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy. Everyone should be envious of ME! I am all powerful, and I answer to NO ONE! Chuck’s Mother: (from upstairs) CHUCK-EEE! Chuck: What, Ma? Chuck’s Mother: Good news! Your brother Brent’s coming to town! I better make an appointment to get my hair done. (Chuck is not very excited at the news.) Chuck: Yeah… great news, Ma. (to himself, mimicking her in a sarcastic tone) “Brent’s coming to town! Isn’t that wonderful? He’s so handsome and successful!” Narrator: I didn’t know Chuck had a sibling. Chuck: What? You never heard of my brother Brent, the handsome successful “everyone loves him” sandwich-making guy? Narrator: No! Chuck: Oh, he’s only the GENIUS who invented crustless bread. Narrator: Wow, I totally love his crustless bread! (Chuck squeezes the mustard bottle he is holding, squirting mustard all over the floor.) Narrator: So that guy’s your BROTHER? Chuck: I could have invented crustless bread too, you know. Who would have thought there were enough finicky eaters to buy it?! Wh-what’s wrong with crust? I LIKE crust! Bread without crust? It’s like peanut butter without jelly! (He starts to take a bite of his sandwich, then puts it down.) Chuck: Oh, Ma, w-will you make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? Chuck’s Mother: I don’t have time, your brother’s coming! Narrator: Meanwhile, at the Botsford home… (Scene: Becky’s bedroom. TJ is playing with one of her unicorns. Becky comes into the room with Bob.) Becky: TJ, I told you to quit going into my room! (gasps) And why are you holding Angelface? TJ: Because I like him! He’s cool! Becky: Put him down, please! TJ: Wait, wait, watch. He can do tricks! Becky: No-no, d-- (He tosses Angelface into the air and catches it.) TJ: Air somersaults! (He tosses it again, but misses. This is followed by a slow-motion reaction shot from Becky.) Becky: Nnnnnnn-oooooooo! (The unicorn slowly falls to the floor and shatters. Becky’s face changes from panic into anger.) TJ: Uh-oh. (She grabs him by the shirt.) Becky: TJ Botsford, you’re NEVER allowed to go into my room AGAIN! (Their dad comes up to them.) Mr. Botsford: For the love of jellybeans, what’s all the ruckus? You know I need quiet when I’m working on my Sudoku's. (Bob holds up the shattered pieces of the unicorn.) Becky: Look! Mr. Botsford: (gasps and hides his face) TJ: Becky, it-- it was an accident! Becky: Well, it never would have happened if you stayed out of my room like you’re supposed to! Mr. Botsford: She’s got you there, son. TJ: But, I like to play with the unicorns. And if they’re in her room, that’s where I’ve gotta go. Mr. Botsford: Hmm. Looks like we have a sibling disagreement on our hands. Becky: I wish I never HAD a sibling! (Becky goes back into her room and slams the door shut.) TJ: She hates me. Mr. Botsford: You know, getting along with a sibling isn’t always easy. TJ: Why do you keep saying that word? What is a sibling? Mr. Botsford: Oh, a sibling is a-- um… well you see, TJ, in a family--there are... (Becky impatiently opens her door.) Becky: I’LL DO IT! A sibling is an individual who shares one or both parents with another person! (Becky goes back in her room and closes the door, but then she opens it once again.) Becky: So a sibling is a brother or sister just like a parent is a mom or dad! (She closes the door, then opens it again.) Becky: Mom and Dad are both our parents, so that makes us sibling's! UNFORTUNATELY! ''(She closes the door again.) '''Mr. Botsford: I was just about to say… all the things she just said. Wow, that-- good job, Becky! Becky: ‘(through the door)'' You’re welcome.'' (Scene: An area resembling a truck stop.) '' '''Chuck:' Ahh, this is a much better place to enjoy my lunch! No one talking about Brent’s crustless bread. (A truck pulls up. Behind him, various truck drivers are standing around their trucks filled with boxes of crustless bread, and they are all eating sandwiches made with crustless bread.) Truck Driver: I just can’t stop shoving this crustless bread in my mouth! It’s the greatest thing EVER! (Chuck then goes into a dream-like sequence. He imagines himself standing alone in a street, where he is surrounded by large slices of crustless bread, and hears someone singing a haunting song) Singer: Crust-less bread, crust-less bread, / Fill your head with crust-less bread, / For a sandwich it’s a must, All the bread and none the crust, / Crust-less bread, crust-less bread…oh yeah! (Chuck runs away from the bread, and runs into a group of people gathered on the street. He falls to the ground, looks up and sees his brother looking down at him.) Brent: Chuck! My brother has come here to see me! (He helps Chuck to his feet, and gives him a hug. Brent then goes back to signing autographs.) Brent: Have you heard about my new crustless bread? Chuck: Ugh. Why do I leave the house? Narrator: Back at the Botsford home… (Scene: The living room. Becky and Bob are sitting on the couch watching TV, and Becky still looks upset. TJ comes into the room, and quietly sits next to her.) TJ: Hi. (No response.) TJ: Hi. (Becky shuts off the TV, and picks up a book. Bob does the same.) TJ: Hi. (yelling) Dad, could you make Becky stop ignoring me? Dad? Dad! (Mr. Botsford is in the kitchen eating sandwiches made with crustless bread.) Mr. Botsford: Becky, will you watch some television with your brother? Becky: Come on, Bob. Let’s go back to my room and stare at the shattered pieces of my unicorn! (She and Bob leave the room. TJ walks over to his dad.) TJ: See, Dad? Still mad. Mr. Botsford: Well, if I were in your shoes, I’d take some money from my piggy bank and buy Becky a replacement unicorn. TJ: That’s a great idea, Dad. How about driving me down to Unicorn Land so I can buy her a replacement? Mr. Botsford: You bet, son, and while we’re in town, I’d like to stop at the button store. (whispering) I’ve been eating so many crustless sandwiches I keep popping my buttons. Oop, there goes another one! (Scene: Chuck’s basement.) Brent: Wow, this place is awesome. Chuck: And here’s where I play my video games. Brent: What a cool game area! Wow, look at your high score, that’s amazing! (The screen shows a score of 00000009.) Chuck: Thanks! Uh, do you play? Brent: A little. But I wouldn’t be much competition for you. Chuck: W-w-wait, so I’m better at video games than you? Brent: Yeah… I’m envious of your high score. Uh, maybe you could give me some tips? Chuck: Uh-huh, sure! Sit down! Chuck’s Mother: (yelling from upstairs) Brentie boy, the mayor just called. He’s going to give you this year’s Golden Sandwich award! Brent: (gasps) Did you hear that, Chuck? Chuck: Most of it. Brent: Will you be able to come to the Golden Sandwich award ceremony, Chuck? (Chuck grabs his joystick and starts playing the game.) Chuck: Yeah… I think I have to work. Brent: Hey, I didn’t know you got a job, congratulations! Chuck: N-nuh, I have to work on my video game scores. Brent: Oh. I understand. (walks off as Chuck continues to play.) But it won’t be the same without having my only sibling there. (Chuck ignores him and keeps playing, and Brent walks up the steps.) Chuck: I’m Chuck, the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, not Chuck, Brent’s brother! If anyone deserves that Golden Sandwich award, it’s ME! Wait a minute-- that gives me a great idea! Oh Chuck, you’ve done it again. Heh-heh-hi-ooo, yeah. Narrator: At the park, the whole town is gathered to see the mayor give Brent the Golden Sandwich award. (Scene: The park. A large crowd has gathered. The award sits on a pedestal behind the mayor and his assistant.) Mayor: Wow, it sure is hot today… (Chuck sneaks up behind the pedestal, holds up a fake award, and gets ready to grab the real one.) Narrator: Looks like Chuck is switching the real Golden Sandwich with a fake! Pretty sneaky! Chuck: Thanks. (He switches the awards, puts the real one into a lunch box, and takes off with it. The mayor’s assistant grabs the phony award, and they both head toward the podium.) Mayor: (reading from his cards) Hello, ladies and-- (He flips to the next card.) Mayor: (continues reading) --gentlemen! For his contribution to sandwiches and to finicky eaters everywhere, it’s an honor to present the Golden Sandwich award to Brent, the handsome, successful, everyone-loves-him sandwich-making guy! (Brent approaches the podium as the crowd cheers. From the back of the crowd, Becky and Bob watch as the mayor takes the fake trophy.) Becky: Bob, does that look like the Golden Sandwich to you? (The mayor hands the award to Brent, but since the fake trophy is an actual sandwich, he gets some of the ingredients onto his finger in the process.) Mayor: Wait a minute… this is not the real Golden Sandwich It’s a forgery! (Everyone gasps, and the mayor starts eating the fake trophy.) Mayor: A delicious PEANUT BUTTER forgery! Becky: I had a feeling something was wrong. Come on, Bob! (She jumps into a swing with him, they do a 360 spin, and emerge as WordGirl and Huggy.) WordGirl: Word UP! (Chuck is sitting on a see-saw in the park, holding a lunchbox containing the stolen Golden Sandwich award.) Chuck: Ah-ha-ha-ha-- (WordGirl lands on the other end of the see-saw, catapulting Chuck into the air.) WordGirl: Eh, what’s up, Chuck? (He lands on the ground, and catches the lunchbox.) Chuck: WordGirl! What are you doing here? WordGirl: I thought I’d come by and watch your brother get his award. I do enjoy his bread. Chuck: You too? Isn’t there anyone out there who still likes crusts? (Huggy raises his hand.) Chuck: Someone who doesn’t eat with their feet? WordGirl: So, what’s in your lunchbox? Chuck: (pause) Lunch. WordGirl: Can I see? Chuck: No! WordGirl: (to Huggy) Tackle him. (Huggy jumps over to Chuck and knocks him to the ground. The lunchbox opens up and flies back over to WordGirl.) WordGirl: Chuck! Stealing your brother’s award! You’re behaving like a very envious sibling! Chuck: What do you mean? WordGirl: Well, Brent is your sibling because you have the same parents. Chuck: I KNOW what sibling means, w-what does envious mean? WordGirl: Oh, well envious means want what someone else has. See, you want all the attention and success that your brother Brent has, so you’re envious of him. Chuck: You’re right, WordGirl, I AM envious of all the attention Brent is getting. Having a sibling can sometimes be a pain in the neck. (WordGirl ponders this.) WordGirl: I have a friend who would definitely agree with you. But, you shouldn’t be envious of Brent. Just because Brent is popular and successful, that doesn’t mean that YOU’RE not popular and successful in your OWN way! Chuck: Really? How am I successful? WordGirl: (thinks for a moment) Um… you caught me by surprise. Uh… don’t you make the best sandwiches in the city? Chuck: Of course! Everyone knows that, and mine are made on bread with crust. WordGirl: See, Chuck? You don’t have to be envious of Brent. You should try and get along with him. Friends come and go, but a sibling is someone who will always be there for you. Chuck: Gosh, you’re right, WordGirl. Now I feel bad about taking the Golden Sandwich award. I wish I could give it back. WordGirl: Hm. I’ve got an idea, Chuck! (WordGirl flies over to the podium.) WordGirl: Attention, everyone! I have good news. Come on out here, Chuck! (Chuck walks meekly onto the stage, and holds up the award.) Chuck: Here, look what I found, Brent. This is for you. Brent: Oh, thank you, this award means even more because it’s coming from you, my brother Chuck. Chuck: Wow, really? But you don’t really mean that, do you? Brent: Oh, yeah! I really admire you. In fact, I’m kinda envious of you. Chuck: Envious of me, why? Brent: Well, you get to live in this great city, in Mom’s basement, and play video games all day! Who wouldn’t be envious of that? Chuck: So, do you want to come over for some video game lessons? Brent: Oh sure! We can split a sandwich. Chuck: But I want mine with crust! Brent: Well okay, but I’m gonna take the crust off of my side of the sandwich. Chuck: Fine… but how should we cut it? (They look at each other for a minute, then speak at the same time.) Chuck and Brent: (together) Diagonally! (Scene: Back at the Botsford house. Becky is standing in her room next to the window, and Bob is climbing in. TJ comes in.) TJ: Becky, I-- I got you this. (She walks over to him and looks in the box he is holding. Her eyes brighten.) Becky: A new Angelface? TJ, he’s beautiful! Thank you. (She grabs him around the shoulder and gives him a hug.) TJ: Sorry about breaking Angelface one. Becky: Aw, that’s okay. I forgive you. I’m sure lucky to have a sibling like you. TJ: Yeah. Narrator: Looks like all the sibling's in this episode are finally getting along. ''(Bob holds up a picture of him as Captain Huggy Face, high-fiving another monkey, presumably his brother on Lexicon.) '''Narrator: Which reminds me, I need to call my brother Glenn, the sportscaster. Who I’m not envious of at all. Tune in next time for another exciting episode of WordGirl! (For the closing scene, Chuck and Brent are sitting on Chuck’s couch playing video games together, and each grabs a sandwich from a WordGirl plate-- one crustless, the other with crusts.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes